


Rise or Fall (Give His All)

by neverthelessthesun



Series: Steve and Tony Make a Porno (Unrelated Stony Fics) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Bruises, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Held Down, High Heels, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mentioned: Bullying, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Objectification, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Short tony, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Strength Kink, Subspace, Tony Wears Heels Because They Make Him Feel Confident, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Deepthroating, Wall Sex, but like in a loving sweet way, inappropriate use of lyrics to star spangled man with a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: Tony is self-conscious about his height. Steve tries to make him see it's not all that bad.Smut and fluff inspired by a conversation in my Stony discord, so of course it's full of all the best tropes.





	Rise or Fall (Give His All)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking! Comments are love.
> 
> Many thanks to [deathsweetqueen](http://deathsweetqueen.tumblr.com/), my beta reader!
> 
> Title is from the lyrics of Star Spangled Man With a Plan. Yup.
> 
> athletiger says she calls this fic "The Stark Tower Fic" which is about the most accurate AKA I've ever heard. Please enjoy!

Tony was not a pragmatic man. He was flighty and impractical on a good day, and chaotic on a bad day. He spent a lot of his time post-Afghanistan fighting tooth-and-nail to change things about the world that others had labelled unchangeable. What was scary about him was, he succeeded. A lot. 

So, changing a little number like height shouldn’t be a big deal for the guy who was effectively solving the energy crisis, among other wonders. But, here he was, drinking water in his penthouse suite alone, wishing desperately for the first time in a while that it was whiskey, because the tabloids were making fun of his size. Again. 

“What’s wrong, love?” Steve asked, as he set down his exercise bag. He caught sight of the photo of the New York Post that JARVIS had displayed on Tony’s screen. “Oh, Tony. I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Tony growled. “They’re not saying anything that isn’t true.”

The tabloid front page was in color. It showed a picture of Tony, out of the armor, walking out of SHIELD post-battle next to Natasha and Clint. He hadn’t had lifts in his shoes that day, hadn’t been expecting to need them. But, somehow, the pap had gotten a shot of him between the two smaller members of the team, which made it clear that his stature was smaller than that of the five-foot-ten Clint, and about even with five-foot-seven Nat. 

TINY TONY! the headline proclaimed in annoying white text. FORMER LOVER TELLS ALL ON SUPERHERO’S SUPER SMALL SIZE! was in smaller text below, with a quote from the article.

“‘It’s like someone shrunk him,’” Tony repeated the quote aloud, and Steve rested a calming hand on his back. “Steve, I know it’s stupid to care. I know it is. But--why do they have to come after the one thing I’m sensitive about?”

Steve closed the photo and turned Tony towards him, kneeling between his legs. “Tony, honey, I wish they wouldn’t,” Steve said comfortingly. He wrapped kind, strong arms around Tony’s waist, leaning his forehead against his collarbone. Tony felt himself start to calm.

“I hate being short,” he grumbled, even as he relaxed in his boyfriend’s hold. 

“I don’t know why,” Steve groused. “I mean, I know you hate it, and I hate that you get teased for it, but you’re so amazingly perfect. I don’t understand why you don’t like your height.”

“You were a small guy,” Tony pointed out. “You get it.”

Steve leaned back to meet Tony’s eyes, but didn’t break their pseudo-hug. “I was,” he allowed, “But I didn’t mind. I minded that dames minded, I guess, but actually being small? Didn’t bother me.” Steve ran soothing fingers up and down Tony’s back. “Tell me why you hate it? So I can understand.”

Tony sighed frustratedly despite Steve’s ministrations. “When I’m short, people don’t take me seriously. I have to fight for every ounce of respect I get in that boardroom already; I don’t need another reason for my shareholders to hate me, subconscious or not. The women laughing-when-I-ask-them-out thing is no fun. The only date I’ve ever had who could wear heels around me was Pepper, and she’s five-three.” 

Tony rolled his head onto his lover’s shoulder as Steve’s hands began massaging out the kinks in his back. “I used to get knocked around a lot, as a kid. Private school, everyone’s dad is rich, so punishment didn’t really ever happen. And, when I told my dad about it--” His voice broke for a moment, but then recovered. “--he told me to suck it up and punch back, and never come crying to him again. He didn’t understand, I can’t--get away, from them. I couldn’t then. I couldn’t at MIT. I couldn’t in Afghanistan. It’s only with the armor that I’m strong.”

Steve’s massage stayed constant, but he pressed soft kisses to Tony’s ear. They didn’t say anything, for a while. They just luxuriated in each other’s presence. 

Finally, Steve hummed. “Thank you for telling me that, love,” he said. “But, even with all that, I have to disagree with you. 

“You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. You survive everything you experience and come out of it fighting. You know what’s great about you? You showed them. The bullies, the Ten Rings, everyone who has ever told you that you were weak. You showed them how wrong they were.” Steve cupped his face to meet his eyes again, and his gaze was serious. “Tony, you graduated MIT at seventeen. You built that suit in a cave. You ran SI alone for decades, and you’ve co-captained a team of Earth’s mightiest heroes for nearly six years. You’re so strong, and your height has nothing to do with it.”

Tony might have teared up if Steve kept looking at him like that, after saying such things. But fortunately, Steve ducked his head sheepishly. “What,” Tony asked. 

“I love your size,” Steve mumbled downward, his dark blonde lashes kissing his cheek. “I think you’re perfect. You and I--fit.”

“Is that your way of saying you like being bigger than me?” Tony asked, injecting a little false indignation into his voice. 

“It’s not--that I like being bigger than you, per se,” Steve wavered.

“You have a size kink,” Tony accused.

“No!” 

“Then what?” Tony pried.

Steve stood up suddenly, pulling Tony up with him gently. “It’s just…” he murmured. Walked them around the chair toward the wall, keeping Tony close. “I can, I can cover all of you. Like this.” He pressed Tony up against the wall, hands gentle, looking for a sign Tony wasn’t okay with his actions. “I can keep you safe. Keep you _here_ ,” he accented this with a subtle grind of his hips against Tony’s.

“Oh, yeah?” Tony said breathily, “And what are you gonna do with me, while I’m here?”

Steve looked down at Tony with intent. “I’m gonna ask you for your safeword.”

Ooh, so it was gonna be that kind of fun.

“Apple,” Tony replied instantly. “Red, yellow, green for check in.”

“And?” Steve pushed.

“Tell the truth. Please, Steve, the truth is I’m ready.”

That must have been good enough, because Steve swooped down to plunder his mouth with a hard kiss. Tony moaned and tried to shift his hips against Steve, but he was pressed against the wall so tightly that he could barely rock into Steve’s thigh. The small friction wasn’t nearly enough. He scrabbled at Steve’s shoulders.

Steve, meanwhile, was busying himself with the buttons on Tony’s shirt, undoing each one carefully. When he’d finished, he backed off just enough to let Tony shrug the shirt off onto the floor, then he was on him again, pressing his clothed chest to Tony’s recently unclothed one. Tony’s nipples pebbled. 

“Steve,” Tony moaned, arching his neck to let Steve bend down and suck bruises into his skin. But he must have had a better idea, because he abandoned Tony’s neck in favor of focusing on Tony’s crotch, rubbing at his growing bulge, then efficiently undoing the clasp to the slacks. 

“Shh, let me take care of you,” Steve hushed. “I know what you need.” He pulled the slacks down Tony’s legs with one hand, the other anchored at Tony’s hip, keeping him flush against the wall. When Tony stepped out of them, he threw them away.

Then, Steve stood in one fluid movement, grasping Tony’s waist and lifting until Tony was forced to wrap his legs around Steve’s hips. Tony squeaked in surprise, then moaned as Steve attacked the bite marks on his collarbone again; this time it was much easier to access. 

‘If you were taller, we couldn’t do this,” Steve reminded him, his hands sliding under Tony’s ass and pulling his cheeks apart. 

“Yes--ah! We could,” Tony argued, though the effect was somewhat lost in a whine. “I’ve seen you lift three times my weight.”

“Hmm,” Steve hummed, fastening his teeth briefly onto Tony’s shoulder. “But it wouldn’t be like this.” He lowered Tony just an inch down the wall, then hovered over him, filling his field of vision. Tony tried to tell himself that didn’t make him unbearably hot. 

“Nn,” He managed, before Steve’s dry finger brushed against his hole. He felt his legs tighten around Steve’s solid core uselessly. “Unh.”

Steve was above him, and around him, and pressing in at his most vulnerable spot, making him dizzy with the sheer scope of it. It was overwhelming in the best way, to be surrounded by his smell, his radiating heat. He was sure, if he beat against Steve’s chest, the super soldier wouldn’t even flinch, he would just grab Tony’s hands and pin him down. God, they would have to try that sometime. 

But Steve was moving again, licking the shell of Tony’s ear, then hitching him up again to kiss at his neck and shoulder so sweetly. He didn’t bend his head at all, just manhandled Tony to the height he wanted, never pressing hard enough to scrape Tony’s back on the wall, but still holding firm. Tony ran his hands through Steve’s hair, scritching lightly at his scalp.

Steve moved Tony again, mouthing now at his nipples, making them stand at attention. “God, yes, Steve, more,” Tony groaned. Steve caught a nipple between his teeth, pulling lightly, making Tony’s head spin. Finally, he released the bud, turning to give the same sweet torture to the other, then licking over them in apology. His wet tongue left swipes of skin that cooled in the open air, when Steve blew on them softly. Tony’s skin broke out in goosebumps as he shivered. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tony had realized that Steve had stopped holding his ass with two hands and was only teasing him with one. Now, as Steve shifted him up again, still kissing and biting, the hand returned, miraculously covered in slick. As the tip of his finger breached Tony for the first time that day, Tony cried out. “Wha--where did you get lube?”

He felt Steve grin into his abdomen. “Always be prepared,” he sassed. 

“I know you weren’t a boysc-OUT,” Tony half-shouted as Steve worked his finger in to the second knuckle. Steve, the bastard, just chuckled. 

They went on like this, Steve occasionally hitching Tony higher and higher up the wall, until Tony’s legs were wrapped around his shoulders instead of his hips and holy shit--Steve’s breath ghosted over Tony’s cock. 

“Are, are you, Steve, are you--” Steve chose that moment to slip another finger into Tony’s wet hole. “Uughn, yes.”

“Color?” Steve asked smugly. 

“Green!”

“If you were taller, just think, it would have taken me longer to get to the point where I could do this.” Then he swallowed Tony’s dick down his throat. 

Tony took a moment to breathe and realize that he was six feet off the ground, being pressed into a wall, fingered and blown by Captain Freaking America. Then, almost against his will, he came with a loud cry, back arching and vision fuzzing around the edges. 

Steve pulled off when Tony was done, wiping his mouth on Tony’s thigh next to his chin. “Perfect for me,” he murmured, not slowing his fingers pumping in and out of Tony. 

Tony couldn’t find the words to respond in that moment, so he slumped against the wall and twitched as Steve opened him wider and spread beard burn on Tony’s thighs and lower abdomen with his five-o’clock shadow. 

Steve was quickly up to three fingers in Tony’s ass, using the time to slide Tony carefully down the wall until he was at fucking height again. Which was, Tony noticed, a height that put his head even with Steve’s chin. He felt so full of Steve. Surrounded by Steve. Wrung out by Steve.

“Shh, shh,” Steve shushed softly, and Tony realized he was letting out breathy ‘ah, ah, ah’s on every thrust from Steve’s fingers. 

“You--mmph, you make it really hard to be quiet, big guy,” Tony muttered.

Steve grinned. “I like that.”

“Hmm?”

“Big guy.”

Tony pushed one pointed finger into Steve’s muscled pec. “Size. Kink.”

Steve shrugged. “I think I just have a Tony kink.” He slipped his fingers out of Tony, leaving him clenching, gaping and vulnerable in the open air. “You ready?”

“Was ready twenty minutes ago, shit,” Tony said. “Fuck me.”

Steve chuckled low and deep, the sound resonating in Tony’s chest. Then Steve pressed close, careful to give Tony enough room to breathe, and guided the head of his cock to Tony’s entrance. 

It was so wide and thick, pressing Tony open wider than Steve’s fingers had. Tony liked the stretch, the slight burn of it, so Steve gave it to him. But, ooh, he always forgot just how much _bigger_ Steve really was. It was too much. 

_Forceful and ready to defend the red white and blue_ , Tony’s irrational brain told him.

“Hmm?” Steve hummed. “Missed that.”

“It’s so, so good, Jesus,” Tony said.

Finally, the head of Steve’s cock breached his rim, pushing inexorably in and in, slow and completely out of Tony’s control. Steve’s hands moved to his hips once more. Tony was trapped between the wall and Steve’s cock, unable to thrust or rock his hips or even move side to side. He was just caught there, a warm hole for Steve to fuck into. For his pleasure. 

Steve bottomed out, giving Tony a moment to adjust and mouthing at his ear again. Tony tried to relax, to let the feeling of being penetrated wash over him, but he kept trying to move and finding it impossible. All he could do was squirm on Steve’s cock. 

“Color?” Steve asked.

“Green, green, so green. Steve. Mmm, ah, Steve.”

Finally his body settled enough that Steve felt it was time to move. The first thrust left Tony breathless, holding onto Steve’s shoulders and letting him take all his weight. Steve adjusted his stance and thrust again. 

“If you were taller,” Steve said, his breath coming erratically, “I wouldn’t enjoy using you like this as much.”

Oh, good Jesus, they were at the dirty talk part of the night. Tony was going to die.

“Just holding you open. Fucking you like you need.” Steve thrust again sharply to make a point, and found Tony’s prostate. “God, you’re taking it so well. You’re so lovely. I stretch you so wide.” Steve reached down with one had to feel where they were joined, pressing lightly at Tony’s wide rim. Tony whined, high and desperate. “You need it, need me so bad,” Steve continued. “Sometimes I think if I didn’t hold you down and fuck you regularly, you’d beg me for it. Would you beg for my cock, Tony?”

Tony couldn’t think, could hardly breathe as Steve fucked into him again and again. “Please, harder, please,” he moaned. “Yes, whatever, _just please_.”

Steve fucked him harder, faster. “Like this, my love?” He asked. “Am I giving you what you need?”

“Yes!” Tony screamed. “Yes, Steve!” And he came again, his cock untouched but for the friction of their bodies. 

Steve slowed and worked Tony through his orgasm, petting his hip. “So good, telling me what you need,” Steve murmured to him. “So pretty, my Tony.”

The second orgasm had Tony boneless against Steve’s chest. “S-steve,” he slurred.

Steve didn’t stop his movements completely, still rocking into Tony’ lax body. “God, Tony, that was so hot,” he groaned. “Color, if I keep fucking you?”

Tony tried to lift his head. “I--I can’t come again, I’m sorry Steve, I--”

“Hey, no, shh,” Steve hushed. “That’s okay, you’ve been so good for me. Just, mm, Tony, if--if I kept using you. After you’re worn out, like this. Color?”

Tony wanted to say yes immediately, but per their rules, he thought about it. Stretched his muscles to make sure he wouldn’t be cramping. Felt the soreness at his rim, remembered his limits. “Green,” he managed. 

“God, you’re so amazing, Tony, so--” Steve started rocking into him with purpose. “I get to use you like this. God, look at you, taking it still. Your hole is so hungry for me, even though you’re spent.”

Tony just rolled his forehead against Steve’s shoulder, overwhelmed and shaky. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yours.”

“Mine, yes, love,” Steve returned. “Such a pleasure to have you like this. I love it when you’re wrung out after coming. I love knowing I did that to you.” He fucked Tony deliberately, hands clenching around Tony’s hips. There would be bruises tomorrow.

Tony held on and was fucked, pinioned on Steve’s cock like it was meant to be there, fucking into him steadily, rubbing him raw. He moaned when Steve struck his prostate again, but didn’t complain when he started to hit it on every third thrust. Steve dipped his head every now and again to nip at Tony’s lips, his ear. Once, he pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Tony’s forehead, so at odds with the way he was pistoning in and out of Tony’s reddening hole.

Steve’s stamina was impressive but not endless. Eventually his rhythm grew too fast, sloppy, and Tony knew he was close to coming. “Gonna, come, big guy?” he asked, stroking Steve’s shoulders. “Gonna make a mess in me? I want you to. I want to feel you come.”

“Ah, ah, Tony!” Steve shouted, and did as Tony asked, because he always did.

.o0o.

That night in bed, with Steve spooning Tony close, he asked, “So, have I convinced you your height is a good thing?”

Tony rolled his shoulders and tensed his glutes, enjoying the pain-pleasure-steve feeling in his ass. “Maybe it’s not entirely awful,” he murmured sleepily.

Steve pressed a quick peck to the back of his neck. “I’ll just have to keep trying to convince you,” he replied. “Sleep now, my love.”

And, happily, Tony did.

.o0o.

Steve caught Tony perusing high heeled shoes online the following afternoon. “Tony,” he asked warily. “Heels?”

“Oh!” Tony turned. “Yes. Pepper wears them all the time, and, I mean, they look fun, so I gave them a try a few years back. Don’t wear them very often, but they make me feel good. So.”

Steve’s brows knit together. “Is this--don’t be offended, but is this a height thing?”

“Maybe it started as one,” Tony mused, “Strutting in heels is way more acceptable for a guy now than it was in the forties. But, it’s still social suicide for fortune 500 company owners like me. I wear them at home.” He waggled his fingers. “Plus, they make my ass look great.”

“Your ass already looks great,” Steve said absentmindedly. “Can I see them sometime? On you, I mean?”

“Why, Captain! Got a bit of a feminization kink there?”

Steve blushed, and Tony wondered again how a little teasing got him so bothered after doing the things he’d done last night. 

“Not a --whatever you said,” Steve grumbled. “It’s just a Tony kink.”

“You keep saying that. It doesn’t mean anything,” Tony pointed out.

“It does,” Steve argued, coming close to press a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “It means I like everything you do. And seeing you, confident and loving yourself? That’s a definite good thing in my book.”

“Even if you don’t get off on it?” Tony asked teasingly.

But Steve met his gaze, and he was doing the serious face. “Tony. I love you. You loving yourself shouldn’t be something you do because it gets me off, or pleases me. It should be something you do for _you_.”

“Yeah, I know.” Steve kissed him lightly. “Now quit bugging me. I’m shoe-shopping. And you can’t help!” Tony crowed. “Cuz it’s not for you!”

“That’s right!” Steve agreed, chuckling. He left Tony in peace with a sweet smile. 

.o0o.

Steve was lying on the couch in their private quarters, half-watching TV, while Tony was straddling him. They were still just enjoying each other’s company, not really gearing up to sex or anything in particular. He’d spent the first part of this time with his head on Steve’s broad shoulder, their legs tangled, watching TV with him, but he’d gotten bored and sat up to grab his tablet. He must have gotten bored with that, too, though, because now he was stroking the hand Steve left casually on his hip.

Steve ignored Tony’s petting, pretending to focus on the TV. He allowed Tony to pick up his hand and play with his fingers. Tony laced their hands together, then molded Steve’s fingers so he was flipping the bird, then placed the hand on his chest, reaching for the other one. Steve went pliantly. 

Tony amused himself in this fashion for a few more minutes, not paying any attention to Steve’s face or the droning television. He stroked his fingertips lightly across Steve’s palm, then his wrist, delighting in finding Steve’s more sensitive spots. Even when Steve was trying his best not to react, tony somehow found every erogenous zone. 

Finally bored with this game, Tony raised Steve’s hand to his mouth and sucked two fingers in, parting them with his tongue. Steve broke. “Tony,” he warned. 

Tony popped the fingers out to say, “What? I’m just playing,” then stuck them right back in. His tongue twirled and teased like it would over a cock head. 

Steve turned to look at Tony. The glint in his eye was daring Steve to do something about it. He sucked harder. 

Steve decided he was done playing, though, and within a few seconds, Tony was flipped under Steve, pinned to the couch, his wrists clasped in Steve’s like manacles. “This is cuddle time,” Steve explained calmly, as if to a misbehaving child. “Be still.” Then, adjusting Tony as he pleased, he went back to ignoring him and watching TV. 

Tony was shocked. He’d gone from being in control to being Steve’s glorified comfort object in seconds! He was a little affronted, but mostly so turned on he could hardly think. 

Tony squirmed under Steve, testing his bonds. Steve just let a little more of his weight rest on Tony, not crushing but reassuring. Tony couldn’t help going boneless at that. 

Steve didn’t acknowledge this change, he simply kept watching his show. 

Tony luxuriated in the good-small feeling he had, so different from the small feeling he was used to. Usually when he felt small, it was claustrophobic, and he was threatened in some way. There was none of that fear with Steve. 

His head got a little fuzzy, that way it sometimes did when he and Steve played in the bedroom. Not full subspace, but something less than normal. Steve’s weight kept him grounded.

Finally Steve’s show ended, and he shifted above Tony. “There, that wasn’t so hard was it?” he asked teasingly. 

“I...yes,” Tony murmured. “Or no. Steve,” he whined, wanting the weight back.

“Oh, Tony,” Steve said. “Oh, I didn’t realize. Come here, good, there we go.”

Steve held him and murmured sweet things to him. Fairly quickly, Tony’s awareness came back to him. Steve pulled them into a sitting position and put Tony on his lap. “How you doing? You were down for a minute there.”

“I’m here.” Tony said, still hanging close in Steve’s space. “Mmh, that was...I didn’t know i would enjoy that so much.”

“Neither did I,” Steve said. “You okay?”

“Peachy,” Tony responded. “Only, can we go to bed now?”

Steve laughed. “You have a one-track mind.”

“Sure do, big guy.”

Steve shut him up with a kiss. “Come on then,” he replied as it broke, manhandling Tony over his shoulder as he stood.

“Hey!” Tony squirmed. 

Steve just kept walking. Tony slapped his ass, and got an ass slap in return for his trouble. “Tony,” Steve warned. 

“It was right there. You picked me up like this!”

“Do you want me to put you down?” Steve asked, not even slowing for Tony’s answer. It didn't matter, though. They both knew the answer was no.

“Caveman,” Tony huffed.

.o0o.

“I love this,” Tony mentioned one afternoon. He was curled in Steve’s lap, Steve’s head on his shoulder, both reading different books. Tony was small enough that he didn’t get in Steve’s way when he turned a page. “Being on top of you.”

“You could do it more often,” Steve suggested. “I wouldn’t mind.”

So Tony did. The next movie night, he sat on Steve instead of next to him. They were short on couch space anyway, and this way, no one had to sit on the floor. It was so nice in Steve’s lap that Tony dozed off during the movie, and woke to Steve carrying him bridal-style back to their room. He nuzzled into Steve’s warm chest, and drifted off again.

.o0o.

“I love that you make me feel safe,” Tony confessed, late one night, as Steve wrapped him in a strong embrace he couldn’t break. 

Steve held him close. “I love making you feel safe,” Steve confessed back. “So--when I--hold you down? That doesn’t--”  
“It’s so perfect,” Tony sighed. “I love it. You holding me, putting me where you want. It’s exactly right.”

“Good,” Steve let out a breath. “Good. I wouldn’t want to remind you...you said, when you were telling me about those bullies. That you couldn’t get away.”

“No, Steve, you’re not like that,” Tony assured, pushing at Steve’s hold until it loosened to let Tony look at Steve. “Never like that. You’re so good to me.”

“Okay,” Steve said simply. “Okay.”

.o0o.

In the middle of the night, Tony woke up needing to pee. He went to move before he even opened his eyes, but they opened quickly enough when he couldn’t. Tony saw Steve’s golden arm wrapped around his midsection, holding him close in his sleep. 

“Steve,” he hissed. “Steve!”

But the super soldier didn’t even budge. Tony was trapped. 

Tony had an inkling of a thought that he liked this, captured in Steve’s bed until he wished to let him go. It was hot, in a dom-ish sort of way. But, he really needed to piss, so he twisted as much as he could until he could get his mouth close to Steve’s ear. “Steve! Lemme go!”

Steve grumbled, clenching his arm tighter for a moment, then blessedly releasing him. “S’rry, T’ny,” he slurred, then fell immediately back to sleep.

Tony got up and finished his business, then crawled back into bed with Steve. Almost right away, that arm was back around his middle. He relaxed into Steve’s hold, and made a note to suggest that long-term restraint be added to their kink list in the morning.

.o0o.

“So,” Steve announced, sitting across from Tony at the table. “It’s been two weeks since Operation: Get Tony To Like His Size began. How am I doing?”

Tony laughed out loud. “You gave it an Operation title. That’s hilarious.”

Steve made a mock serious face. “This is important stuff, Tony. It deserves an Operation title. How am I doing?”

Tony hummed. “Well, I don’t hate my size as much anymore. I guess there are some positives. And, with you around, I don’t need to get a step ladder when Clint hides my favorite mug on the top shelf.”

Steve steepled his fingers. “But you aren’t completely convinced.”

Tony threw up his hands. “Hey, it’s not so bad. Most people have more than one thing they dislike about their physical appearance. I’m lucky.”

Steve knew it was more than one thing, but he let it slide. “So I’ll have to up my game. This means wall sex.”

Tony wasn’t going to complain, but his brain often spoke before he had the chance to get a word in edgewise. “But we already had wall sex.”

Steve’s smile turned feral. “We did. This will be _better_.”

Tony, for once, had nothing to say.

.o0o.

Steve cornered Tony the next day in his lab. “Do you need to do anything the rest of the day?” He asked casually. 

“Just finishing up, buttercup,” Tony said, swiping his last project closed. “Has my knight in red, white and blue come to steal me away?”

Steve grinned, and it had a touch of that feral look from before. “I have.”

Tony clapped his hands once. “Perfect. Let’s go. Where we headed? Are we going to that Thai place again, because--”

“We’re not going to the Thai place. Maybe next time,” Steve offered, taking Tony at the elbow and leading him gently to the elevator. “We’re going...somewhere with a view.”

“Everywhere you are has the best view already,” Tony flirted. 

Steve just grinned that feral grin.

They finally landed in the penthouse, to Tony’s utter confusion. “Steve, I thought we were going out.”

Steve’s grin had not faded. “I never said that. You assumed that. See what happens when you think you’re in charge?”

Tony finally caught on. “Oh. _Oh_. Yes. Apple, red yellow, green, lets _go_.”

Steve grasped Tony’s wrists and held him immobile, ducking to kiss him hard. “I guess,” Tony murmured between kisses, “We do...mmm...have the best view in town.”

Steve’s tongue swiped at his lower lip, his teeth following to nip at it, then tongue again, soothing. Steve maneuvered them into the room, bypassing the bed completely and pressing Tony up against the floor-to-ceiling window instead.

Tony suddenly remembered the promised wall sex. 

“Steve, what--”

“Shh, Tony,” Steve murmured, slipping two fingers into his mouth. “You aren’t in charge, here. No words unless I ask you a question, or you need to safeword. Just the sounds of your pleasure.” 

Tony nodded and sucked on the fingers in his mouth, His back chilled against the glass. Steve forced his head to turn sideways, so he could see the city below them out of his peripheral vision.

“Look, my love,” Steve demanded, stroking Tony’s tongue with his fingers. “How exposed we are. As if anyone could see you.”

Tony had designed the tower, and so he knew that all the windows in the whole building were one-way sight. The exterior side was varnished to mirror back whatever was outside, so of course no one could see them, but just the threat of it was so tantalizing that it had his breath coming fast. 

“I’m going to fuck you, right here,” Steve promised, low and enticing. “With the city at your feet. You deserve to have everything.”

Steve stripped them both efficiently, then plastered Tony’s back against the window again. He put Tony’s hands on his shoulders, and with little more than a “Hold on,” Tony was hoisted up against the cool glass.

He thought about his back and ass on display like this, thought about the city behind him. Millions of people, about to unknowingly play audience to his depravity. He wanted them to know. He wanted them to see how Steve fucked him, how he belonged inside him. 

Steve peppered kisses and nips along Tony’s neck and chest, but he pushed Tony higher before too long. Tony’s cock perked up as he remembered Steve blowing him last time, but Steve didn’t stop for that--he pushed Tony up over his head, spread wide so Steve could see his pink hole. Tony choked to be so open, so high, supported by Steve’s large hands under his ass and the flat glass against his back.

“So lovely,” Steve mused, admiring his ass. Then, making sure to balance Tony against the glass, he pushed his tongue against Tony’s most private place. 

“Aaah!” Tony cried, arching into Steve’s mouth. But Steve pulled away. 

“Now, Tony,” he scolded. “You mustn’t move. I’ve got you, but I don’t want you to lose your balance. Can you keep still for me?”

Tony nodded frantically, before remembering he could speak if asked. “Yes, I promise, I’ll be so good!”

“Good, I know you’ll be good,” Steve soothed, then he licked at Tony’s hole again.

Steve rimmed him for what felt like ages. All the while, Tony whined and moaned and stayed as still as he could, Steve’s hands both spreading him and holding all his weight. He had to struggle to remember to lean his weight back against the glass, to make it easier for Steve to hold him. His legs dangled uselessly down to rest on Steve’s shoulders, but he couldn’t get a grip from this angle to support himself at all. He was entirely at Steve’s mercy. It was glorious. 

He started getting loose enough that Steve’s tongue could delve inside his hole, licking and undulating. Tony focused very hard on not coming. 

Finally, after torturing his hole loose, Steve lowered him down the glass and let him stand. His legs were wobbly, his eyes glazed. 

Steve turned him around so he faced the window. He noticed a trickle of spit up high on the glass, a reminder of what Steve had just been doing. 

“Keep these here,” Steve ordered, planting Tony’s hands on the glass, slightly wider apart than his shoulders. Tony nodded.

Steve arranged his feet similarly, then grabbed his hips, angling his ass out towards the room. “I’m going to prep you now. Color?”

“Green,” Tony whined. 

Steve slowly pushed a slick finger into him. It went in easy, after the rimjob, and Tony moaned to finally have something deeper. He wanted more. Steve must have read his mind, because the next push in brought two fingers with it. 

“There you go. Opening up for me. So excited to take my cock. I love how tiny your hole starts, how it stretches because of how you want me.” Tony tried to rock his hips back, but Steve’s other hand held him in place. “So eager, even as the world watches. What will they think, Tony?”

It took Tony a few breaths to catch up to the fact that he’d been asked a question. “Mmph. Don’t care. What the world thinks,” he managed. “Care what... _you_ think.”

This answer delighted Steve. “Oh my beautiful Tony. I think you are perfect.”

Steve worked up to three fingers, teasing at a fourth, before he finally withdrew. Tony couldn’t help but gasp, feeling bereft for a few moments as his hole was left empty. “Shh, I’ll fill you up,” Steve promised, then his cock pressed at Tony’s entrance. 

His cock went deeper than even his fingers had, and soon Tony was so full he could hardly breathe. His chest rose and fell, pressing against the glass and making his nipples go hard, but it still felt like he wasn’t getting enough air. 

“Shh, Tony,” Steve murmured. “Breathe for me.”

Suddenly it became so simple for Tony to do as Steve said. His breathing steadily calmed, and he relaxed around Steve’s length inside him. His cock, neglected until now, was leaking precome on the pane in front of him. 

“Color?” Steve checked in.

“...Green.” Tony barely made enough sound to get the word out.

“Do you want to come?” Steve asked. 

Tony took a second to try and clear his head, listen to his body, but he was too far gone. “You choose,” He said breathily.

Steve pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his shoulder. “I always want to bring you pleasure.”

You _do_ , Tony wanted to say, but before he could break the no-talking rule, Steve was wrapping one large hand around his cock, pumping once, twice, and then he was coming, clenching around Steve’s cock like a vise. He screamed his release against the window, his breath fogging the glass, vision fuzzing. 

Steve murmured sweet things to him as he came down from his high, and they didn’t start making sense again until Steve had already begun thrusting, seeking his own pleasure. 

“Imagine if the people in the city _could_ watch. If they could see you spread out for me, like you are. They can look, but they can’t touch. You’re mine, Tony, the best thing in my life. No one else can know you how I do. Oh, sure, they know all about you and me, they think they know how we work, but they don’t know how sweet you are for me, coming when I ask you to. They don’t know how you--you fit my cock like you were born to take it. It’s like you were designed just for this, for me to fuck you like you deserve.”

The words coming out of Steve’s mouth didn’t match the pace he’d set, slow and hard. He was restraining himself, only pulling back so just his cock head was in Tony, then pushing in deep and long, pressing Tony against the window and forcing him to reckon with the sight of cars and people on the streets below. 

If they were a few floors down, Tony thought, they’d be in the boardroom, with an almost similar view. Steve would--he’d fuck him on that table, where anyone could see, the office staff would have eyes the size of dinner plates--

“That’s it, Tony, nice and slow. I could fuck you for hours like this, would you like that?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Tony got out, before Steve could continue.

Steve chuckled darkly. “Of course you beg for my cock. Your hole is begging me to go faster. Can you feel how you suck me back in? So hungry, Tony.”

“Mhmm,” Tony whined.

“My love, which is it? Do you want me to fuck you slowly, until you go insane, or do you want me to fuck you hard and fast and wild? I’ll do whatever you want.”

“St-Steve,” Tony whined. “Steve.”

“Yes, Tony?” Steve stopped moving for just a moment, to let Tony gather his thoughts. His hands petted Tony’s flanks. 

“Use me. H-How you want. Until you come in me.” Tony’s voice faltered and cracked. He was so overwhelmed. 

“Oh, Tony,” Steve purred. “Sweet thing, all you had to do was ask.”

Steve adjusted the angle of Tony’s hips so it was more severe, then he started pushing into Tony in an ever building rhythm. He held Tony’s hip in one hand, and slid the other around Tony’s front, pinching his nipple. 

“I love the sounds you make,” Steve gasped. “You sing so pretty when I fuck you like this.”

And it was true. Tony was whining and groaning, a pleading edge to his tone, though he still didn’t say a word. He was so far gone now, he probably couldn’t have, even if he wanted to. He was all sensation. He felt Steve hot inside him. Nothing else mattered. 

His breath hitched when Steve pinched his nipple, and he cried out when it was released. Steve removed his hand and pressed it to Tony’s back, bringing the abused flesh in contact with the hard, cold glass. Tony’s voice shattered. 

Then, Steve leaned down against Tony, holding him against the glass with his chest on Tony’s back. He rocked into Tony, a tease more than anything, barely brushing his prostate. “I love how I can fill you and cover you.” Steve said. “The whole world watching, but I’m here. They won’t get a glimpse of you that I don’t mean to give them.”

At this, Steve ratcheted up his thrusting once more, now truly chasing his own peak. He reached for Tony’s cock, and Tony noticed distantly that he was on the edge again. He felt tears running down his cheeks, but he didn’t care. Steve jerked him off in time with his thrusts until he stopped, buried in Tony’s ass, shouting his release. Thinking of Steve’s seed spouting inside him pushed Tony there, too, and he sobbed as he came, getting white streaks all over the window. 

They panted and caught their breath. Eventually, Steve pulled out and grabbed a pack of wipes from somewhere, and wiped Tony down. There was a murmur of speech, but Tony was gone in floaty sub space, and he couldn’t make himself pay attention. Steve guided him to stand, but he stumbled--unable to hold his own weight. Steve picked him up and carried him to bed, cuddling up with him. 

Many minutes later, Tony became aware of Steve cooing in his ear. “...so sweet, so good for me. You did so well, Tony. That was amazing. Come back to me now, my love.” Tony mumbled something incomprehensible into Steve’s shoulder and nuzzled close. 

“Hey, there, sweetheart,” Steve said. “Want some juice?” There was a bendy straw nudging at Tony’s lips, so he drank. “Good, that’s good. Take it easy, now.”

Tony let the straw go. It was replaced by a berry, slipped into his mouth by deft fingers. “Chew,” Steve advised. Tony chewed. It was a blueberry. He loved blueberries. 

After trading sips of juice and pieces of fruit and cheese for a while, Steve tapped softly on Tony’s shoulder. “Back with me?”

“Mostly,” Tony croaked. “Steve, that was…”

“Too much?” Steve asked wryly. 

“Amazing,” Tony corrected. “That was amazing.”

“Well,” Steve said, petting Tony’s hair. “It couldn’t have happened without you.”

“That was your show, Steve, you rocked it.”

“No, I mean,” Steve offered, “Holding you up like that? Couldn’t have done it that way if your center of gravity was much higher. Covering you the way I do, when I’m fucking you? Wouldn’t work if you were bigger. The whole thing was designed to remind you that you are the perfect size.”

Tony gave a weak laugh. “You really aren’t gonna let that go, are you?”

Steve’s smile was soft and dopey. “Not until you admit you are the perfect height.”

“Well, you might have convinced me,” Tony sighed sheepishly. “Perhaps I was wrong.”

“Perhaps?” Steve questioned.

“Well, that was just a single data point. Any good scientist knows we need a large sample size to prove or disprove a hypothesis.”

Steve laughed and kissed Tony, then their eyes met and they laughed some more. 

“I love you,” Tony murmured. He didn’t say it often, but when he did, he always meant it. 

“I love you, too,” Steve returned. He always meant it, too.

.o0o.

The next morning was a Saturday, so Steve got up early to make the whole team breakfast. Tony usually came to Saturday breakfast fully-dressed and with shoes on, but that morning, he padded into the communal kitchen barefoot, dressed in only boxers and one of Steve’s T-shirts. 

Clint snickered at the outfit (“Fun night, Stark?”) but no one said a word about his height. Tony beamed at Steve, then made gimme hands at his favorite coffee mug. 

Steve got it down from the top shelf, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he handed it over. Tony sighed happily and leaned into Steve’s bulk for just a moment, before moving down to fix himself his first cup.

Life was good.

.o0o.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://neverthelessthesun.tumblr.com/)! I'd love to chat.


End file.
